


take your time.

by razussy



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Other, au where doug isn't a cop, chug time, soft content for myself, which applies for all future fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: doug has a life changing gift for charlotte.
Relationships: Charlotte/Doug (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	take your time.

**Author's Note:**

> late night posting bc i am desperate for da chug content ,, literally i have so many other fics to work on who gave me permission to slack and do this lmao

finally, after all these years, they bought a ring. not just any ring, a special ring, for a special woman. doug has been visiting the local shop in town for an engagement ring for two months now, trying to find the perfect one that would be adored by their lover. she wasn’t into being flashy, nor would she like to show off the expensive ring, but that doesn’t mean she didn’t deserve something nice.  
the gold hoop in particular was just that: gold, thin, and three small diamonds attached like so - not at all something that would be distracting wherever she went. they could think about it now, the object symbolizing her future with them being worn as she knits or pets the cats. perhaps as she played one of her nintendo systems, or as she reads her favorite mystery novels; hell, they’d even be happy to see it put aside in a safe spot as she bakes or digs in the garden.

they caressed the little blue box in their hands with their thumb, staring down at the simple object that would either change their life for the better or worst. they can’t imagine charlotte saying no to them, it would be highly unreasonable, but that devil on their shoulder is whispering that the woman was too good for them. how embarrassing that even to this day they couldn’t shake the feeling that their girlfriend cannot possibly return their feelings of attraction - it’s been years since the crush was developed, it’s about time they shake off the voice screaming the negative thoughts.  
doug pocketed their fate and climbed out of the car, and saw that charlotte was in the front yard taking one of their outside cats, fisher, for a stroll.

“oh, honey! hi! the soup is on the stove, if you’re hungry, i just finished it a few minutes ago,” greeted charlotte, as she waved over to her partner with glee. she may live with them and see them every single day, however that doesn’t stop her from taking a moment too long to admire their existence. seriously, who gave them the right to look so good? that mixed in with a caring, loving personality made her stomach flip and chest flutter.  
“thank you, baby, maybe i’ll help you out with these front plants after i eat?” said doug, as they walked up to her and pointed at the bed besides the porch stairs. they were green carnations, one of her favorite flowers, and they appear to be mixing with the white lilies. fisher, though, seemed to like it as she rolled at the very edge of the flowerbed and sniffed at them.

“my, that would be very sweet of you! please, go eat the food first, then we can figure out what to do with the home of our frog friends.” she shooed her significant other away towards the house then went back to helping fisher go on her quick adventure. doug listened to her and went up to the front door, entering through and looking around the home. the dining room was just as they always wanted a dining room to be set up as: a large, dark brown table that can have six guests sit around it, an abstract painting on the wall parallel to the wide window, and a tall potted tree pushed in the corner closest to the window that more than likely needs to be watered. they smiled then traveled to the kitchen, inhaling the scent of the soup charlotte made.  
as they grabbed a bowl and began to fill it up with the dinner, they began to realize what comes with a proposal… a long speech to go with it.

if it wasn’t known before, doug isn’t exactly good with their words. their love language doesn’t include opening their mouth and letting an informative essay explaining why they have so much appreciation for the other; in fact, the most they do is give an excessive amount of affection and gifts. they had to be smart about this, and carefully choose what words and phrases to say. afterall, this was something the couple would remember for a long time.  
they put a few spoonfuls into their mouth and took in the flavor, closing their eyes to enjoy the mix of the broth and vegetables. god, if only they could come up with the right descriptions for what they were thinking. they took the spoon out of their mouth and chewed, and kept their gaze down at smokey eating away at her own dinner.

they had to come up with something fast. they want to do this after they finish eating, despite them getting the ring that day - they were just too eager to call the woman their fiancee. the term made them grin with joy, and press their knuckles against their cheek to feel if they got flushed from it. they shook their head and went back to eating, they didn’t have time to be distracted, they must get some wonderful lines down and memorized that surely would impress charlotte. oh, charlotte would be so shocked to hear them give her such an elegant speech on… well, whatever they’d think of. it had to come to mind sooner or later, or else they’d have to bite back on the temptation to throw the ring in her face before they went to bed and asked to be their wife. not an ideal proposal, to either of them.

doug dropped the bowl in the sink and filled it up with some water to let it soak, then jumped ever so slightly to hear the front door creak open.  
“don’t worry about the dishes, dear, i can take care of them. have you eaten enough?” asked the cat lady, as she entered the kitchen with the leash and vest void of the black feline. seeing the woman brought them a heavy, sinking feeling in their chest - the unknowing smile tugged at her lips, her rosy cheeks glowed under the kitchen light, her bright salmon pink bow clashed with her sienna brown curls. doug bit their bottom them as they glanced at random spots of her being, that feeling overwhelming them to an uncomfortable degree. how on earth are they just going to dive into the lovey dovey talk seen in all those cliche christmas films she likes to watch during the winter season?

“hun? are you okay?” she asked, a slight worry in her tone, as she watched a distracted carver struggle to answer her short question asked minutes before.  
“i’m quite all right, i ate enough.” they gave a nod and stepped away from the sink, letting her see how many dishes were in the sink. there weren’t many that would give anyone the urge to power wash all of them then put them away, so they figured she’d want to wait until later and jump into the whole flower business next.  
what a surprise, they were right! after giving a proper response, she encouraged them to go get her gardening supplies so the two of them can wrap up their day doing a bit of chores in the front yard. unfortunately for her, they weren’t going to go get the supplies - they were going to sit there and think of possible drafts as she returned to the porch. they truly are struggling with this, and if it weren’t for their unnecessary determination to get certain stuff done so soon, they would have more time to relax and organize their mind.  
well, with the scrap of confidence they had left, they puffed out their chest and made their way to the front door.

“miss lottie!” declared doug, as they stood at the door and kept up the persona. them calling for her caused her to snap her gaze from her phone to them, a confused expression settling on her face when she noticed the lack of gardening tools.  
“yes, dear, is something wrong?”  
“i need to talk about something very, very serious right now. do i have your attention, ma’am?” they went over to her and got on their knees next to her, since she was sitting in one of the comfy chairs. they smiled for a brief second at her soft giggling before taking a hold of both of her hands. as always, charlotte’s hands were warm and welcoming, a detail they stored in their memory for all those years of being her friend and partner. did this help reassure them that their fake confidence was actually true? no, not entirely, but it confirmed that they were positive they wanted to marry her.  
“yes, mx. doug, you have my eyes and ears.” she nodded and gave a gentle squeeze to their hands, and ran her thumbs against their skin.

shit, what were they going to say?  
“uh, so… charlotte. you know i love you, right? and i um, like, show that with those silly cat figurines and morning wood- wait-” they let out a nervous laugh and shook their head- “the firewood i chop in the morning, to keep you, er, extra warm? yeah, haha, good times! wonderful times, i mean, splendid moments i want to- want to, fucking- ugh, hold on,” said doug, as they bonked their forehead with the palm of their hand. they were messing up so bad, and the unsure smirk on charlotte’s face proved she was amused by their ridiculous words.  
“listen, listen, what i’m trying to say is i love you, and like- damn, you’re pretty as hell, and you’re so kind and precious and- shit, not to ramble or anything, but i really don’t deserve you. but like, i want you, you know?” they grinned awkwardly before pulling away, and attempted to tug the ring box out of their pocket.

“uhm- shit- look, you’re marry material, please wife me- no fuck, you’re marry wife, please matieral me-” they yanked out the item and flung it open. “please do the next stage of being my girlfriend.” that was it, they ruined it. their anxious attitude and approach to the situation was quite terrible, and it wouldn’t be surprising if charlotte just laughed right in their face and denied them. their thoughts were going crazy yet at the same time they were empty.  
“oh my, doug! you’re proposing!” gasped charlotte, as she held her hands to her chest in disbelief. “it’s so lovely, sugar, oh goodness!” she couldn’t conceal her happy smile and tears, it was a sudden gesture that she wasn’t prepared for; both of them were at a loss for words and frozen in time. would be smart for one of them to say something intelligent, huh.

“yes, my answer is yes, i’d love to be your wife.” she said as she leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against their lips, not acknowledging they were in the middle of freaking out internally from how bad that went. they snapped out of it for a moment to return the kiss, and wrapped their arms around the other. relief, that is what replaced their worried feeling.  
after pulling a part, doug slipped the ring on her finger and set the box aside, watching their (now) fiancee wipe her wet eyes and admire the ring that fit perfectly on her. it was beautiful, too beautiful, something she never thought she’d see again in her day-to-day wardrobe. she certainly did not see this coming, and she can proudly say she wouldn’t have wanted anything else.

a few more kisses were shared, and a few laughs about the mixed phrases doug blurted out under pressure, before the couple went back inside to cuddle on the couch as they ate the apple pie charlotte baked days prior to celebrate their engagement. a night with tasty sweets, cheesy movies, and whiny cats - what else could wrap up this perfect evening?


End file.
